100 Things About Luxembourg
by Akira Kuroshi
Summary: A collection of things about Luxembourg, the things she can do and stuff about her past.  Has my OC, Luxembourg! and slight fluff about her and Prussia


A Hundred Things about Luxembourg

She was raised by France

She called him daddy

She cooks awesomely

She has been ruled over by Germany for four years

She was a sissy in her early years

She has read thousands of tsundere manga given to her by Japan

She spent a prolonged moment in her life with England (that made her a tsundere)

She was once a guinea pig for one of France's tutoring sessions

She has been tucked in while France was nude

She has worn that god awful maid outfit

She has been in that maid outfit while holding an assault rifle

She is secretly in love with Prussia

And will do anything for him

She is a tsundere

She claims so to be

Though she isn't

And Prussia knows it

She has been a part of the Hapsburg empire

Claims that Austria and Spain are horrible examples

Though Austria was the one who taught her the piano

She also had nightmares of becoming a brunette version of Germany

I don't know why I let my stupid author write these things about me, I should do this embarrassing job myself

Anyway, I am banned from drinking with my buddies and staring at hot waiters

Screw rule #23, imma drink my beer and drool over Anthony

Whoever Anthony may be

I am banned from having any drinking buddies

Especially Denmark

I will always break rule #26

No matter what mijn broer or mijn zus says

I am banned from hanging out with Indonesia for more than a day

I did **not** teach Indonesia Russian Reversal

It was Malaysia's fault

And she was raised by England

So blame him

I am also not allowed to hang out with New Zealand for more than half a day

It will make me more violent than I already am

Just because she brings her sheep to world meetings is inappropriate is not a legit reason

Sheep are so uber cute

I should not play with the heavy artillery

France will scold me

Though it will make me have better relations with Switzerland

I must not call Liechtenstein 'Hinata'

Even if she does act like her

I am restricted from any type of friendship with the Nordics

Especially Denmark

Even if he is one of my best drinking buddies

I am forbidden from tricking Indonesia into any dates with mijn broer

Even if it does make him happy

It still doesn't count as a good deed

I am not to crash at Australia's place whenever I get drunk

Even if I do calm his koalas

I am not allowed to seduce Prussia into marrying me

I must not be jealous of Qatar for being richer than me

I am prohibited from mixing kiwi with beer

It brings shame to my family

Even if I am a nation, I am nowhere near allowed to flirt with any hot humans

Even though Italy does it

I must not cause a war between daddy and Prussia

It will only make me sadder than I already am

I am not allowed to text Poland at any type of meetings

No matter how boring

And even if it was about that hot guy we saw at Warsaw

I am not allowed to threaten other nations to make their capital Luxembourg

I am forbidden to give myself up for Prussia

Even if daddy likes the thought of us married

I am not to shoot Germany with an AK 47

I am not to mope around claiming I was supposed to be born a man

I still like being a woman

Being a woman has its advantages

I must not change my lion into StupidFox

No matter how cute said fox may be

Foxes reminds me of Ichimaru Gin

Gin reminds me of Prussia

He was a great country before that bastard Otto von Bismarck showed up

I shouldn't keep my feelings to myself

But it will decrease my pride by 70%

Like hell I'd let that happen

My national motto, mir wëlle bleiwe wat mir sinn, is a complete lie

'Mir welle jo keng Preise gin, mir welle bleiwe wat mir sin' is also a lie

I am not to cry out 'WORLD LIMBO' and dress in a skeleton suit then start a giant limbo that starts at Aussie's house

I am not to giggle and agree at anything rude Prussia says to Austria

Even if it is true

I am banned to speak to Russia

I am also banned on sitting on Prussia's bed with only shorts and a tank top on

I am not allowed to bring my water balloons to a meeting

Nor am I allowed to throw them at Germany

Even though that muscle headed donkey is fucking annoying

Same goes for America

Ditto for Austria

I am not allowed to marry Pierre and Gilbert

Even if their children might be as cute as hell

I will not secretly place bobby traps in Germany's room

Like hell I'd follow rule #92

I can't pose for as a model for Elle then show the magazine to Prussia

I am not to get Prussia drunk and get him to marry me

I am starting to act like Belarus

Which is kinda creepy

Have I ever told you that one sentence answers were classy?

Well they are

Oh mijn god, Prussia if you're reading this I hope you don't laugh…

I will forever abide by these-

Like hell I'd ever follow these useless rules

I'll see you in hell

I was dubbed 'awesome' by Prussia so that means I get more numbers~


End file.
